


Color Me Yours ⏩Maxtul (Oneshot)

by bangtanjikookmin



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Shopping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanjikookmin/pseuds/bangtanjikookmin
Summary: A Jealous Max giving Tul VERY visible hickeys.
Relationships: Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: MaxTul





	Color Me Yours ⏩Maxtul (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maxtul Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maxtul+Fandom).



Couples tend to have very different moments from happiness to sadness and nostalgia and many others… But mostly, jealous moments, especially when your partner is drop dead gorgeous.

Max was never the jealous type of person, not really. Ever since he was a child he never felt jealousy towards anything and was extremely satisfied with everything he had. When he started his second year in college in TNU faculty of Communication, he was assigned to work on a project with students in the faculty of Architecture. That’s when he met the love of his life, Tul Pakorn and ever since then, they’ve been together and spending every moment possible together.

They were in love, always have been and always will be; that’s a fact. Tul was the jealous one between the two of them, always very anxious whenever they were separated because he doesn’t feel at ease without Max next to him. He easily gets jealous. One time, they were on a date and a waiter smiled at Max. When Tul saw it, he felt as if a fire had ignited inside his chest and was spreading like a wildfire. He knew it was nothing yet he couldn’t help but feel threatened when someone is looking at his man. Because let’s be honest, Max is an amazing man in all aspects.

But this time, and for the first time throughout their whole 5-year relationship, Max was actually the one that was jealous.

They were out buying Christmas presents and clothes to attend their friend’s, Great, Christmas party in a couple of days. They had a tendency to do last minute shopping. They roamed the mall floor by floor and entered every single shop possible.

One of the stores they entered was Zara, Tul’s favorite store. They chose some outfits for each other and tried them on. Max tried on the outfits chosen by Tul first, and then Tul tried on the outfits chosen by Max.

Tul was trying on his last outfit; it consisted of a white silk shirt with black pants, a black belt and some formal shoes. Max had chosen a simple outfit with some accessories, a black and white swirled necktie, a silver watch on one hand and a silver chained bracelet on the other. And lastly, he chose a black blazer with a silver adornment on its handkerchief pocket, showing the symbol of a thunderbolt.

Tul was checking himself out in the mirror of the dressing room before he showed Max how he looked. He looked at himself up and down; He looked sexy as hell. He decided to loosen his tie, ruffle his hair and pop open a few buttons of the dress shirt to show off a little bit of skin and tease Max a bit.

Tul took one last look at the mirror and smirked at himself before opening the door and stepping out.

Max was peacefully seated on the waiting chairs close to the dressing room, fumbling with his phone.

When suddenly, he heard a cough. He snapped his head so fast to the source of the noise.

And there, leaning against the dressing room, stood the love of his life, Tul, looking like a sculpture made by God himself.

His eyes raked his lover’s appearance from head to toe, his breath hitching and eyes widening at how splendid his man looked.

“So? What do you think? How do I look?” Tul asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Max didn’t answer, his brain malfunctioning and his mouth going dry.

He couldn’t believe that the man in front of him was his.

“Babe?” Tul said, tilting his head to the side, his big eyes staring at his lover.

Max’s brain was completely mudded; he was unable to form words to express his thoughts because even his thoughts were a mess.

“I think you look amazing, darling, still as handsome as always.” said a voice from the left making the couple’s heads snap to the left.

There stood a man, around five feet nine inches tall with fair skin and soft dark brown hair swept to the side with a set of beautiful brown while his hands were in his pockets and his smile directed at Tul.

Max looked at the man as if he had two heads, how dare he? How dare a stranger look at his lover? How dare he talk to him like that? As if Max isn’t sitting in front of him right there.

“Oh God! Tomo, is that you?” Tul said, focusing his attention on the newcomer who Max didn’t know.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Tomo replied.

“Oh my God, Tomo, it’s been such a long time. When did you get back from Japan?!” Tul asked as he walked towards the unknown man and hugged him, making invisible horns grow on Max’s head.

“I just came back two days ago for mom’s birthday, didn’t expect to see you here.” Tomo said still smiling at Tul.

“How’s she? How’s everyone?” Tul asked.

“They’re all good, healthy as ever. What are you doing here?” Tomo asked.

“Well, as you can see.” Tul said, signaling towards his outfit.

“Oh! You really look great.” Tomo said, giving him two thumbs up.

As the two men got lost in their conversation, Max was still waiting in his chair with a fierce look in his eyes as he looked at the intruder taking his lover’s attention away from him, making him forget that Max was even sitting with him in the same room.

Max’s blood was boiling, his nose open wide and his face was dark as if someone had killed his puppy. He knew it was normal for men to friends and act this way but Max was jealous. He’s never had someone complement his Tul in front of him or steal Tul’s attention from him.

Max made a low cough to signal his presence, to remind Tul that he was with him because he seemed to be lost chatting with this Tomo. Hearing the cough, Tul turned around and looked at him before looking back at Tomo saying, “Oh, by the way, I didn’t introduce you. This is my boyfriend, Max. Max, this is my old friend, Tomo.”

Max put a fake smile on his face and advanced towards the two, holding his hand out for Tomo to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you. Tul didn’t tell me he has a boyfriend.” Tomo said, shaking his hand and looking at Max with interest.

“Oh, really? You thought he was still single.” Max asked, titling his head towards Tul.

“Oh, come on Tomo. my Instagram is all about this guy right here. We’ve been together for five years now.” Tul said, giggling while pointing two thumbs at Max.

“That’s why….” Tomo said “I honestly haven’t looked at your Instagram ever since we broke up.” he added, explaining his confusion.

Max’s eyes widened as he heard the word ‘ex-boyfriend’ leave Tomo’s mouth. A million thoughts ran through his head, he never expected to meet one of Tul’s exes. And to be completely truthful, Tomo wasn’t bad on the eyes. But Max couldn’t imagine him with his Tul. it felt weird imagining someone other than himself holding Tul and loving him.

“Well, that’s understandable. I don’t keep tap on you either. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to continue shopping.” Tul said, patting on Tomo’s shoulder before walking back to the dressing room with Max in tow.

Max was back on in his seat and looked at where Tomo was standing to see it vacant. he let out a breath, feeling as if all the pressure had left his body. Yet, jealousy was still brewing deep within his heart; he couldn’t help it.

For the first time in their five-year relationship, Max encountered this feeling. he always thought it was silly. Whenever Tul got jealous over him, he didn’t see why he would, but now he understood. It’s not the feeling of being threatened; he knew how much Tul loved him. It’s just that he realized more how much of a good man Tul is and how lucky he is to be with him.

**** ****

“So babe you didn’t tell me, what do you think of this fit?” Tul asked as he posed in front of Max.

Max stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards Tul, one foot in front of the other like a predator preparing to seize his prey, with his eyes zeroing on every move made by Tul. He started pushing him gently until they were both inside the dressing room where Max locked the door.

He stopped right in front of Tul, the latter could smell his lover’s minty breath right on his face.

Tul stilled as he looked into Max’s eyes that were taking him in as if they wanted to devour him.

A smirk appeared on Max’s face, his eyes shining brightly.

He leaned towards Tul and blew a breath into his ear making goosebumps rise all over his body.

His body shook as he waited in anticipation for Max’s next words.

“You know baby, you look so damn perfect that I’m going to mark you up so damn well that everyone will know you’re mine.”

Tul felt his whole body tingling just by this sentence, but he couldn’t help but tease Max “Are you sure you can do it?” he said, smirking at Max who in return didn’t reply with words but by putting his face directly against Tul’s neck and taking in a large sniff, sending shivers through Tul’s body as he sagged against the wall of the dressing room.

He then placed wet soft lips on Tul’s warm neck and began to give the naked skin light small kisses before he slowly started to glide his teeth across the now wet skin.

Tul was starting get worked up. Max has always had this effect on him, making him loose all reason with just a few touches. He could feel Max’s hair tickling his chin, so he lifted both his hands up and tangled them in Max’s luxurious black hair.

Just then, Max began sucking on his favorite spot on Tul’s neck, making the latter moan loudly.

Max pulled back slightly and looked at Tul, his eyes filled with love and desire.

“Still so loud, aren’t you?”

Tul whined at the loss of the soft lips on his burning skin “ Come here.” tilting his head even more to the side, he gave Max a full display of his neck.

A small smirk made its way onto Max’s face “I bet you like this. you like knowing that someone might hear you moaning as I turn your skin into a piece of art.”

Tul’s breathing became heavier by the second.

Max fixed his eyes onto Tul’s and said “I bet that I can guess what you’re thinking right now too.”

“W-what makes you so confident?” Tul asked, trying to calm himself down and not easily give into the temptation that is Max.

“I know you too well; I know how dirty you can be. Plus we’ve been together for five years, if I didn’t know, that would mean I don’t know you.” Max replied sincerely.

“Tell me then, what do I want?” Tul tried to tease Max.

Max leaned closer towards Tul, who still had his hands tangled up in the latter’s hair.

“You want me to mark you so well that when we leave here, everyone will know what we did in here. You want everyone outside to know how well I’m taking care of you, that is why your moans are so loud. And also…” Max trailed off and whispered “You wouldn’t mind if I fucked you here, while anyone passing by could hear.”

Tul’s eyes widened, his face going red with embarrassment, he shouldn’t have doubted Max.

“Fuck it, come here.” Tul whispered and pulled Max closer by his hair and then kissed him.

Their lips fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. It was as if they were tasting heaven in each other. they didn’t pull away to breath because to them, the kiss itself was the oxygen they needed.

When they finally pulled away, Max immediately placed his face back in the crook of Tul’s neck and began sucking the skin all over again as Tul tried to catch his breath from their intense kiss.

when Tul suddenly felt two cold hands on the warm skin of his waist, he shivered.

Max had managed to sneak both hands under Tul’s shirt and started caressing the latter’s skin while sucking on his neck.

He slightly pulled back and said, “I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. I never understood why you’d feel jealous. But now after I experienced it, I never want this feeling to come back again.” before he replaced his lips on another spot on Tul’s neck that was slowly becoming a blooming red canvas.

Tul removed his hands from Max’s head and slowly placed them on the latter’s face, removing it from his neck.

He held the face of the man he loved in his hands and said “I love you too, so much, more than you can imagine. I never wanted you to experience jealousy, because I know how much you love me, and I know that you’ll never look at anyone beside me , just like I know that I’ll never look at anyone beside you. Because right here, right now, I am holding my whole world in my hands and that’s what matters.”

Max started back at Tul’s smiling face, and smiled back showing his blinding smile.

The same smile that made Tul fall in love with him in the first place.

“Let’s go home.” Tul said smiling as he held max’s hands in his.

“Yeah, let’s go home” Max replied smiling.

Tul looked around the dressing room and realized he was still in the last outfit Max had chosen for him.

He looked up from the outfit to Max and said “We should probably buy this one then, Right?”

Max laughed and said “Look at the mirror behind you, you’ll know the answer.”

Tul turned around and his eyes immediately landed on his neck, which was now all cover in hickeys, from black to blue to red.

His neck was like an art gallery, each hickey of different size and color, some even reached his collarbones.

He stared wide eyed at his reflection in the mirror, mouth agape.

“Close your mouth babe, you’ll catch flies.” Max said, giggling. he actually giggled.

“We’ll talk about this at home, now get out let me change.” Tul said, pushing Max outside the dressing room.

But before Max was fully out, he said “You mean we’ll continue this at home.” and laughed when Tul closed the door in his face.

He tried to catch his breath and changed back into his original outfit, most of the high hickeys showing.

As he glanced one last time at the mirror, he gave himself a small smile and said, “Max being jealous turns him into a real beast, wonder how he’ll be at home.” before leaving the dressing room towards the counter to pay for the outfit, Max in toe.

After they paid and were about to leave, Tul heard the cashier murmur to herself “Why am I so single?”

He laughed and looked at Max who was clueless with his head titled to the side as if asking Tul why he’s laughed.

“It’s nothing, let’s get home babe. I think we did enough shopping for the day.”


End file.
